1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for securing the canopy of an umbrella, parasol, or personal sunshade in a closed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Canopies for umbrellas, parasols, and sunshades are secured in a closed position using devices that either engage with the rib tips or that are integrated into the canopy. Most modern umbrellas have a strap stitched, or otherwise affixed, to the canopy that is used to wrap around and retain the canopy.
While useful, the aforementioned means of securing an umbrella in a closed position have a number of drawbacks. For example, a device that engages with an umbrella's rib tips would, by its nature, be a very small device that could easily be lost or broken. Additionally, a rib tip device would be apt to damaging the surface of the ribs and/or the umbrella handle in the repeated process of removing it from, and replacing it on, the rib tips. Finally, if removed from the umbrella, a rib tip device would need to be stored, e.g. in a user's pocket or purse, creating a nuisance and further increasing the chances of the device being lost or damaged.
With respect to closure means, such as straps, integrated into the canopy, the fastening means, such as Velcro or snaps become worn, i.e. less effective, with use over time. Additionally, integrated straps are susceptible to being caught or snagged on an object, which could result in either the strap breaking or the canopy being torn as the user pulls on the umbrella.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a device that engages with a canopy and secures an umbrella or sunshade in a closed position, while preventing harm to the canopy and allowing an easy and convenient storage solution when the device is removed from the umbrella.